marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men Origins: Wolverine
X-Men Origins: Wolverine is a film based on the Marvel comics superhero Wolverine. The film centers on the story of Wolverine. It was made and released after the X-Men trilogy (X-Men, X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand) but is a prequel to the first film. The budget of the film was $150 million and the film has grossed over $438 million worldwide with DVD sales. Plot James Howlett was born in 1832. When he was 13, he heard gunfire during a dispute at his father's estate, and went to investigate. He found his father dead. In his anger he killed the other man present with his newly discovered bone claws. Before dieing the second man revealed that he was James' true father. James ran away, but was overtaken by Victor Creed, who vowed that since they were brothers, that they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James, using the name Logan, and Victor stayed together and fought for the United states in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, and the Vietnam War. They are sentenced to death by firing squad after decapitating a senior officer, but do not die when shot. This brings them to the attention of William Stryker, who asks them to join a special team of mutants that he is assembling. Under Stryker's direction they are sent to search for Adamantium, a "mysterious rock". They discover some at a compound that fell from the sky as a meteor. When the mutants begin attacking a nearby village, James stops them, and then walks off into the night. Six years later, Victor has started to kill of other members of the team. James, using the name "Logan" is living as a lumberjack with a girlfriend named Kayla. She tells him a story about the moon and "her" partner, whose name meant "Wolverine". Stryker finds James and asks him to "defend his country" again, but James claims he is Canadian and drives him away. Soon after, Victor attacks Kayla while James is at work and kills her. A furious and grieving James finds Victor in a bar and the two lunge for each other. After a brutal fight, Victor snaps off James' bone claws on his left hand. He goes to Stryker's hospital and is healed. When he wakes up he finds Stryker, who tells him he can help James get revenge on Victor with an experiment that will hurt more than any man's been hurt. James asks for new dog tags with the name "Wolverine" on them. Stryker binds James' bones with adamantium, and he flat lines after the procedure. After a few moments, he awakes again. He attacks the facility after Stryker orders his memories erased. Logan runs until he finds a barn, and hides in it. The family who lives at the farm take him in and give him clothes. The elderly man gives Logan a jacket and tells him that he can take his motorcycle for a spin, but he and his wife are killed by Agent Zero. The barn is bombed as Logan escapes with the bike. After a long and daring chase, Logan attacks Zero's helicopter and takes it down. As Zero makes a comment about all the innocent people who have died around Logan, he slashes the fuel tanks, which spill on the ground, eventually causing the helicopter to explode. Zero is heard screaming just before his death. Logan searches for the remaining members of his team, and finds The Blob. He engages in a boxing match with him. Logan wins and interrogates him until he is told about a Cajun Thief called "Gambit". Logan finds Gambit and asks him about Stryker's island where they keep Mutants for Stryker's new project, Deadpool. Logan is attacked by Gambit, and then by Victor. Gambit interrupts the latter fight, and Victor escapes. Logan fights with Gambit and wins, eventually ordering him to take him to the island. Logan and Gambit arrive at the island by plane, where Logan has to leap out into the water and clash with the waves, skipping across them until he reaches the island. There, he finds Stryker, who tells him about Deadpool and that Kayla wasn't really killed. Eventually Victor arrives and engages in a fight with Logan. When Logan has the chance to decapitate Victor, he doesn't. Kayla tells Logan that her sister is being held captive on the island, and he agrees to help her and the other Mutants. After freeing them, he is stopped by the now Active Deadpool. They fight as the other Mutants flee. Logan faces Deadpool alone and eventually climbs one of the nuclear reactors, with Deadpool following him. Wolverine puts forth his best effort, but is pinned down. Just as Deadpool is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor shoves him away, and both of them fall into the reactor. Victor catches Logan, explaining the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. James and Victor eventually end up back to back with Deadpool teleporting in front of each of them back and forth, eventually they catch him and stab him, but he teleports across the reactor. .]] Victor attacks Deadpool as he fires on Logan with his laser eyes. Logan falls over the edge of the reactor as Victor is caught jumping at Deadpool and shot back. Logan climbs back onto the reactor and just as Deadpool is blasting Victor into the ground, Logan runs, jumps and slashes Deadpool through the neck. Deadpool holds his neck as Logan kicks him into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below, with the lasers still firing. Logan helps Victor out of the hole and tells him they're done, with nothing being changed. Victor tells him that brothers always look out for each other, and jumps off the reactor. As the reactor starts to crumble, Logan follows, collapsing as he lands. The reactor falls apart, with a piece about to land on Logan, but Gambit saves him. Gambit and Wolverine briefly talk and split up, with Gambit going to help the children and Wolverine attending to Kayla. He carries her a few steps before Stryker shoots him in the back. In a feral rage, he turns and sprints at Stryker. He leaps for Stryker who shoots him in the head with adamantium bullets. Logan falls to the ground, unconscious. As Styker is about to kill Kayla, she grabs his ankle and tells him to walk until his feet bleed, and keep walking. When Logan awakens, he has forgotten Gambit and Kayla. He shuts Kayla's eyes, and after Gambit asks if he knows her, he replies with a short "No". The authorities are arriving, and Gambit offers to take him, but Logan says he will find his own way, and they leave in different directions. As the end credits begin to roll, Stryker - exhausted and worn - is seen wandering down an isolated road, some time later. A military van approaches and an officer emerges, stating that Stryker is wanted on charges of murder. This is referring to the Washington military official who he killed when confronted and forced to halt his mutant experimentations; the official claims that Stryker has gone too far as a result of his anger at the death of his wife. It is then revealed that this is due to his son, who turns out to be a mutant, indicating the source of his hatred of the mutant race. In a post-credits scene in which Deadpool's hand is seen reaching for his severed head, at which point, he opens his eyes and makes he whispers "shhh". Cast *Hugh Jackman as James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine *Ryan Reynolds/Scott Adkins as Wade Wilson/Deadpool/Weapon XI *Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Dominic Monaghan as Chris Bradley/Bolt *Lynn Collins as Kayla/Silver Fox *Danny Huston as William Stryker *Daniel Henney as David North/Agent Zero *Taylor Kitsch as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Kevin Durand as Fred Dukes/The Blob *Will.i.am as John Wraith *Tahyna Tozzi as Emma Frost *Tim Pocock as Scott Summers *Troye Sivan as Young Logan *Michael James Olsen as Young Victor Creed *Peter O'Brien as John Howlett *Alice Parkinson as Elizabeth Howlett *Max Cullen as Travis Hudson *Julia Blake as Heather Hudson *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier *Asher Keddie as Dr. Carol Frost External links * Official site * IMDb *2nd Official Site *Wolverine Film Plot Details *Wolverine *Wolverine: The Movie *Stars 'sign on to Wolverine film' *News *Wolverine (film) on Marvel Database *Wolverine "final" trailer Galleries Movie Posters Image:XOWonesheet.jpg image:X-Men Origins- Wolverine original movie poster.jpg Image:WolverinePoster3.jpg Image:XmenWolverinePoster4.jpg Image:WolverinePoster5.jpg Image:WolverinePoster6.jpg Promotional Shots Image:New_Wolverine_Image.jpg Image:X-Men Origins- Wolverine poster.jpg Image:X-Men Origins Wolverine.jpg Image:Shirtless_Wolverine.jpg Image:Wolverine_Strut.jpg Image:Wolverine_(film).jpg Image:WolverineXO.jpg Image:Gambitpromo.jpg Image:SchreiberTooth.jpg Image:Group.jpg|Deadpool, Gambit, Wolverine, Sabretooth and Silver Fox Trailer Captures Image:LievSabre.jpg Image:HustonStryker.jpg XOW Category:Earth-10005